


sleepy

by chashew (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Experimental, Lowercase, M/M, aka i was lazy to like push the shift button so rip, idk w hat timeline this is, this is super messy aaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which newt cant really sleep and hermann cant also really sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> i should actually like .
> 
> write good stuff.
> 
> huh.
> 
> now im tired.

newt and hermann.

hermann and newt.

now it wasn't really a secret that the two of them doesn't sleep well. it was probably like, maybe something that was a universal fact? it was something that was really expected and no one really had to double think that the two scientists can't sleep well. that little tidbit of information was something equal to the sun being a star, or how every living beings need oxygen.

it was never questioned nor brought up nor talked about. it was simply.

natural.

 _but,_ of course they need sleep. 

all human beings need sleep, that was also fact. (the two of them also  _loves_ sleeping as much as the next person does. it's as if they're trying to catch up on all of the sleep they lost when they were studying in college. often times newt would joke that he never really remembered sleeping during college, hermann would snort because he too also did the same.)

* * *

 

newt's not unfamiliar with insomnia.

he knows sleepless nights like it's the back of his hand. it's not really surprising when he spends another night laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling for maybe a few hours and then getting back up to do more work on kaiju,  _anything_ to distract himself from heavy eyelids wanting sleep. (it's not as if he'll get sleep if he returns back to his bed anyways, it seems every time he goes back to his bed, the drowsiness just disappears.)

he works, stabs, does tests on the little kaiju samples he has until his phone chimes with the alarm telling him it's already probably day.

he doesn't hear it because he already passed out on the floor, his breath steadying because he's finally sleeping. his body is finally having what it wants and  _it is the best feeling in the world_ , probably even more better than solving one of the mysteries of the kaiju, wait no scratch that. nothing will be better than solving the mystery of the kaiju, so achieving sleep is like maybe on the second of his happy things list.

(yet this dream is ruined when hermann comes in and wakes him up telling him it's already noon and there's still work to be dones. newt can't really hate him that much because at least hermann waited until noon before waking newt up this time.) _  
_

* * *

 

now, hermann's also not unfamiliar with insomnia.

pain from his leg prevent him from having a good night's sleep and he  _desperately_ needs sleep if he needs to deal with newton when the morning comes. 

at this point he probably should get up and work or at least do something in the lab to distract himself from the pain and from the stiffness of his bed, but chances are newton's probably at the lab too working on something, stabbing on some kaiju and, hermann does not have the energy to deal with a tired newton. a tired newtonn is equal to a very  _very_ annoyed newton that will probably make it harder for hermann to work on something. (he's not too sure if a tired newton would also have the energy to deal with a tired hermann and he does not want to find out what will happen if you put together two angry and tired scientists in a lab full of chalk, dangerous lab equipment and kaiju entrails.)

so he sucks up the pain and tries to get sleep, and when the pain becomes unbearable, he gets up and take a few painkillers and a couple of sleeping pills. his sleep may not be  _that_ nice but at least he got some sleep. (and when he wakes up the next morning, kind of well rested, and sees newton passed out on the floor, confirming what hermann has been thinking the night before, he lets him sleep in until noon.

lord knows the poor guy deserves it.)

* * *

 

now after the war on kaijus, nothing really changes with their sleeping patterns. they still can't sleep but now? it's even  _more_ hellish to try and sleep with all these nightmares about the anteverse and kaijus  _and holy shit,_ the drift in all it's entirety  _does not want_ to leave their minds.

it sucks for the both of them. not physically because they now probably know better than scream at each other until their voice becomes hoarse as fuck. (everyone's betting that it's gonna last a month or so before they go back to the screaming matches that everyone is familiar with.) _  
_

it's not really that suckish for their friendship with each other.  _  
_

it seems that with the added factor of hellish nightmares, they seem to both wait out the mornings on the lab together. sometimes, they just chill, hermann sitting by his ladder watching newton just writes shitty memes and draws kaijus. (often times hermann joins and draws something newton probably doesn't understand, but it's kinda pretty and that's what counts. often times hermann joins and writes a shitty obscure meme, thinking newton won't recognize it but newton does and they end up laughing on the floor.)

sometimes, they just lie on newt's table ( _finally_ free from kaiju entrails), thankful for each other's company and warmth. sometimes they talk about trivial things, sometimes they don't, but rarely do they ever talk about the drift. it's like they have a mutual understanding to bring up that topic even though they probably will have to talk about the shit they saw in the drift but baby steps, baby steps.

sometimes, when they lie on newt's table, they just, fall asleep. probably lulled to sleep with each other's breathing or warmth. it doesn't matter anyways, because they'll sleep, they'll wake up close to each other's and it's another thing that they add to the list they won't talk about for a _long_ time.

probably a long time.

they really need to get their shit together long enough so that they'll finally stop tip-toeing around each others shoes and talk about the drift and their shitty feelings that surfaced even before the drift.

 

**Author's Note:**

> probably also on ff.net under chashew too so.
> 
> constructive critic helpful and now i must sleep.


End file.
